Being there For You
by wildxcard
Summary: Shortly after Allison's death, Lydia became close to Isaac and Danny. Isaac started to date Danny but that only lasted for a few months before Danny started to have a thing for Ethan. This devastated Isaac, with Lydia being there for him it brought their friendship closer. Making this a one sided friendship and another wanting more than what is offered.


It was early in the morning, the start of Lydia's day and already...everyone's eyes were on Lydia. As everyone started to stare at her neckline, Lydia ran her hand along the temporarily scar of Jennifer trying to choke the shit out of her.

As much as Lydia tries to get used to her like some freak experiment, **she wasn't used to it.**

 _Why should she?_ Despite her downfalls and low points from the previous year, she still thought of herself pretty highly. It was her somewhat cockiness speaking. With all eyes on her, this wasn't the type of attention that she was used to as a popular girl since Freshmen year.

This was the kind of attention that freak kids would get, _Lydia Motherfucking Martin was no freak show!_

 _"Can I have my face back?"_ She snapped at the everyone that was starring at her as she made her ways passed all of them and walked directly towards her English Literature class.

 _"Can't be in this freaking school for two seconds before people start starring at me."_ She continued to vent in annoyance out loud as students started to whisper to each other about her. Lydia pushed her strawberry blonde locks away from her right shoulder as she simply couldn't wait for the day to end already.

She sighed softly as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her notebook and pen. She tuned the world out as she started to doodle away.

The tall dirty blonde male around 6'2" that just walked into the classroom came unnoticed at first to Lydia, she was busy in her own little world as he took a seat next to her. As his body shifted a bit towards her, she spotted him at the corner of her eyes as he started to speak to her. By this time, Lydia started to doodle in her notebook out of boredom.

 _"I just can't deal with this anymore..."_ Isaac started to vent. Lydia stopped doodling as she looked over to Isaac and opened her mouth, _"What happened?"_ She asked as she placed her pencil down and placed her hand over his.

Isaac closed his eyes biting down his lip as he tried his best to control his anger, his pain, his sadness that seems to want to swallow him as a whole. He knew that he had no choice, he had to tell the strawberry blonde what was going on inside his head, the affairs of his heart. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to make it any second more.

 _"I don't deserve to live, every time I try to love someone...they are gone!"_ Isaac went on and on about Danny and Ethan.

Jealousy wasn't a good color on Isaac, but who wouldn't feel threatened from Ethan? Especially that Danny seems to be happy with his new interest.

As Isaac moved closer to her and her sight moved on to his lips as he was speaking. For a guy he surely had some nice set of lips. Lydia started to wonder how soft and kissable they were. Made her flush from the thought before her eyes moved up to meet his gaze as she continued to listen to his words about Danny once more.

 _"Danny is sometimes... a private type of guy."_ She said to him for which is really a lie, Danny has a tendency of saying too much... _at least to her._

She hated being close to Danny too.

Lydia's eyes went back to the notebook that was before her. She figured she needed to continue to concentrate in anything other than Lahey's beautiful face features.

After everything, Lydia really didn't know what to say to Isaac in regards to the matter. She really hated to be in this position. She really didn't want to break his hopes of them ever getting back together. Even if the chances are slim to none ever since the motel incident that the two have been hooking up ever since. The chemistry between the Danny and Ethan is something else, hard for them to keep their hands off of each other in school or not. Which at the end, made Isaac boil out of jealousy.

 _"You don't have to answer that if you don't feel comfortable talking about your friend. I know how it can be."_ We're Isaac's words, as Lydia looked back to him. The boy was really hopeless. It broke her heart that he was holding on to hope for the better. _"Isaac..."_ just was Lydia almost bluntly said things to him as a substitute arrived. The sub was covering for Ms. Blake, since she was last seen choking Lydia before everyone a few nights prior. _"We will further discuss this later."_ Lydia said as the sub got the classroom in order.


End file.
